Taken
by BellamyBlake-ClarkeGriffin
Summary: It's been three years since Clarke was taken by the Grounders. Search parties had searched, but no answers were found. It's been three years since the Ark fell from the sky. The council now runs everything on Earth. It's been three years since Bellamy Blake was the leader of the hundred. After Clarke was taken, he didn't fight for power. That's all about to change.
1. Prologue

AHHHHHHHHHHH! I JUST WATCHED THE FINALE. WHAT DO I DO? I JUST DON'T KNOW! AHHHHH!

I won't give anything away in case some of you haven't watched it yet. But three words of advice... PREPARE TO DIE!

* * *

So, into the fic. I had wanted to not post it till I had more of it written. But what the hell, I'm sure you all won't mind.

A few changes have been made. Lincoln was not tortured because I'm saving him till later in the story for another purpose. So just pretend they found another way to cure Finn, or that he wasn't even poisoned in the first place. Yes, lets go with that. Though he was still stabbed (he can't get off that easy, right).

And Finn was not with Clarke when she got taken by the Grounders. Myles was still there and shot up with arrows, but Finn was no where around, meaning he arrived safely back at camp. But to keep things sort of cannon until I dive off on my own, Bellamy did still sleep with Raven.

Enough of me, start reading!

* * *

She'd failed. She couldn't save the girl, a girl too young for war. Why would these people send their children into the battlefield? So many questions, yet so little answers; she doubted she'd ever know the truth. Anya was still here, studying her. Were they going to kill her? If so, she wished they'd go ahead and be done with it. She couldn't stand the uncertainty, the waiting for someone else to determine her fate. The silence was becoming too much.

"Will I be able to go back, to see them? My friends…" she trailed off.

"You have to understand that we cannot allow that."

"I thought so," Clarke turned to face her. "So, what... I'm your prisoner? Why do you need me? I couldn't save her," she gestured to the empty spot where the girl that had been injured in the bombing had died.

"No," Anya agreed. "But you tried. You have knowledge that none of my people do. We need that for the upcoming war."

"There doesn't need to be a war," Clarke begged, her voice cracking. "You can stop this."

"No, I can't. My superiors have already decided on the matter. We attack in a week."

There was nothing she could say to change her mind. Clarke saw this and demanded to be left alone. Only after Anya left did she allow herself to cry. She would never get to see her friends again. Her mother was dead, up in space, all alone, thinking that she hated her. The thought brought comfort and pain. Comfort that at least her mother wouldn't have to worry about her, wouldn't suffer at the thought of her being dead, and pain that she died thinking Clarke hated her. They had been working things out until the connection to the Ark had been separated, but they'd still needed more time to talk. That's all anyone needed really, more time.

She knew that the others would search for her, but she also knew that they wouldn't find her. Even if they somehow managed to find where she was being held, they'd never make it in the door, not with all the guards outside. There was a selfish part of her that wanted them to search for her, to not give up, but a much bigger part of her, the part that wanted to others to survive, wanted them to be smart. She was a lost cause. She knew it, and she could only hope they would come to know it too. They needed to be focused on survival, not her.

She had no doubt that Finn would look for her for as long as it took. That was the recklessness that she was hoping Bellamy would be able to stop. He was a smart leader. He knew that there would come a time when they'd have to stop searching and focus on their own survival. The winter was coming; they couldn't afford to be distracted.

She allowed herself to wallow in her misery a little while longer before angrily brushing the tears off her face with the back of her hand. She couldn't afford to be weak here. If she wanted to survive, she had to be strong. She had to focus on herself. She had to believe that Bellamy could lead the others to safety in this war.

Because if she didn't, then she'd lose all hope. And losing hope meant losing herself.

* * *

It's been a week since she was kidnapped. A week since he'd slept with Raven. A week since they'd found Myles, shot up with arrows and bleeding out. It's been six days since Murphy had killed the boy. Six days since Murphy had just about hung him in the lower level of the drop ship. Six days since he had decided to start the search for Clarke.

Murphy had been right. That wasn't something he would ever had imagined saying, but it was true. He had been a coward. He'd have rather stayed behind his wall with his gun and hope that she was alive, then go out and find that she wasn't. It took Jasper of all people to make him realize that he was wrong. They don't abandon their own.

Six days the remaining members of the hundred had been searching for her and there was still no sign of Clarke, but no one was willing to give up on her. Not Finn, Jasper, Octavia, Monty, or Raven. Not even him.

It was dark when they returned from the sixth day of searching, once again, empty handed. He was frustrated. The grounders weren't stupid, he'd give them that. She could be anywhere by now. Just the thought was enough to make him wanna ram his fist into something. Instead, he had a camp to run. He spotted Miller heading towards the wall.

"Miller," he called the boy over. "Any sign of grounders here?"

"Nope, ever since the kidnapping they've been quiet."

"It won't last forever. They're just bidding their time," he warned him and was pleased to a frightened look cross his face. Fear was good. Fear kept them working. "Keep an eye out."

"Sure thing." Seeing this as a dismissal, Miller continued on his way to take over his shift on the wall.

Bellamy was headed towards the drop ship to check up on Jasper and Raven as they worked on getting more gunpowder when it happened. A load boom shook the earth. Several people let of a shocked scream while just about everyone reached up to cover their ears.

He knew that sound. Something was entering the earth's atmosphere. Sure enough, when he looked up at the sky he was proven right. But it wasn't a drop ship. It was too big. No, this was the Ark. More loud booms filled the air and they all watched as the Ark split apart. Some of the kids that still had family up there and had been praying for them to be alright broke down crying. He saw Miller and Monroe out of the corner of his eye trying to keep people calm. It didn't seem to be helping any, but it was all they could do at the moment.

"What the hell?"

He turned to see Raven looking up at the sky, a hand shielding her eyes from the bright explosions as the Ark crashed into the ground.

"What could have caused this?" she asked.

He didn't have an answer and she wasn't expecting one. He had a feeling that something had just changed. For the better or worse was anyone's guess.

* * *

So, yeah. That's it. Let me know what you all think!


	2. Three Years Gone By

I'm working on the next chapter right now and…

SPOILER ALERT: Bellamy makes a speech. Which I actually think turned out quite well, but then again, I am running on like zero hours of sleep so a purple penguin would probably look good to me right now.

Sorry for the shortness, this chapter was really just what went on for the hundred after the Ark came down, but I'll make it up to you guys next chapter as it is reaaalllly long. But I'm sure you guys won't mind. ;P

And I wrote this before the finale, so if the Ark crashing isn't what happened on the show, don't worry, it isn't supposed to be.

Now, on to the story!

* * *

Three Years Later

It's been three years since the Ark fell from the sky and they had literally crashed into the hundred's life's. They hadn't even bothered to send anyone to the crash zones to check for survivors when the Ark had fallen. There was no way anyone could have survived the fiery explosions. Only they did. The council and the remaining citizens of the Ark had found them one afternoon about a month later. The grounders had been quiet for reasons completely unknown. Had Clarke done something? Was it possible she was still alive? These were questions Bellamy asked himself every day. Maybe she'd given up her freedom in exchange for peace? But even so, wouldn't they have had a formal meeting to discuss it? It made no sense to him whatsoever.

He'd been out with the search party when the citizens of the Ark had found their camp. When he'd arrived back, Jaha actually shook his hand. To say it was confusing would be an understatement. Things were going well with the Ark's reinforcements, or what was left of them anyway, that was until Dr. Griffin had asked about her daughter.

"Is she…"

"No," Bellamy had answered without hesitation. "She's still alive. She was just taken, by the grounders. We've been looking for her."

"How long ago was this?" Kane had asked.

"About a month," he'd answered.

"But you have proof she's alive?" Abby had grasped at this piece of hope and was gripping it tightly.

"Well," he hesitated. "No."

"But you said she was alive?" Abby's voice cracked and everyone around watched as Kane came forward and rested a hand on her shoulder. Bellamy found himself wondering if Clarke would be happy with this new development. Probably not. Too bad she wasn't around to see it. He imagined that to be a scene worth watching.

"She is," he continued.

They were all starting to look at him as if he was losing his mind, but his eyes never left Dr. Griffin's.

"She has to be," his voiced cracked.

Abby had seen the look on his face, the desperation, and couldn't resist stepping forward and wrapping her arms around the boy. This was the man that had shot the Chancellor just so he could protect his sister. Abby felt a little better knowing that this man, who would obviously go to the end of the earth for the people he cares about, had cared or his daughter.

He'd hesitated a moment before slowly wrapping his arms around her and letting the tears fall. Everything he'd been holding in since the day Clarke had been taken came pouring out. He couldn't do this without her. For god's sake, the camp had nearly fallen apart and she'd only been gone for a few days. Since then he'd managed to get everyone together to focus on finding her, but that was where his control over everyone ended. He could tell them what to do and for the most part they would listen, but Clarke was the brains of the camp, their princess. Without her, their kingdom would fall.

Luckily, the Ark had come down before it had gotten that far.

Since that day a lot had changed. The search for Clarke had gone on for a few weeks, but then the grounders had attacked unexpectedly and for the first time in about two months, no one searched for Clarke. They had managed to push them back by the end of winter, but still, no one searched for Clarke. He'd gone to Abby and she'd admitted the search had been called off, that they didn't have the resources to keep looking. He'd gotten angry at her, demanded that she tell Jaha to keep looking, but even he could see that his words were having no effect. Abby had probably already pleaded this case a million times, so instead he'd stormed out of the hut that Abby called home and hadn't come back.

He hadn't seen much of her after that, though she did smile at him a few times in passing, but he'd noticed the swell of her stomach. It was about a year later. Everyone knew that she and Kane were a couple, but he hadn't expected the pregnancy. That was when he realized Clarke was gone. And she wasn't coming back. It had hit him hard. He hadn't expected to care this much about Clarke being gone. The first few days on earth, he had threatened to kill her, had even thought about letting her drop on those spikes. As time had passed he'd grown to respect how strong she was, how fearless. He didn't even know that he'd started caring about her until it was too late.

He'd taken a week off work after that day. Kane, who had become the unofficial leader of all things military related, had offered him his old job back as a guard. He now worked alongside Miller and Monroe who had also impressed the council with their skills on earth and had gotten guard positions. He had worked with them for a while when he'd noticed that they always came to him with their problems, as if he was their boss. Which he wasn't, not anymore, if they have problems then they should go to Kane, and that was exactly what he had told them. They had looked shocked at this, but they'd listened. No longer did they come to him with their problems.

About six months later, Abby had given birth to a baby girl named Claire. He didn't think it was a coincidence that it sounded much like Clarke. After that, he'd made it a point to become a bigger part of their lives.

It seemed like everyone was changing. Raven and Finn still weren't together, their break-up having held. Raven… Raven who he had slept with. She hadn't come to him to tell him the news until she was two months pregnant.

He hadn't known how to handle the situation at first, but as time went by, he'd realized that this could be a good thing. He loved Octavia, the girl he'd practically raised. Maybe the baby would take his mind off things, like Clarke. He'd always known through-out the course of the pregnancy that the baby could be Finn's, but they'd had no way of knowing for sure until the baby was born. It was a pain he couldn't begin to describe when the baby turned out to not be his. The one thing that had started to bring hope back to him was taken away. So he did the easiest thing he could. He stopped hoping.

Clarke was dead. Octavia had gotten together with Jasper and he didn't even bother trying to stop it. He was all alone. He didn't see much of Raven anymore as she had a baby to take care of and the guardsmen hardly ever saw the mechanics in the work place. He saw Finn every now and then, leaving the gates with the hunters, but he always stayed back. He was a guard. The only time a guard left the camp was when someone needed guarding. Thankfully, Miller was assigned to Finn's group. He didn't think he could take being stuck with the boy for hours on end. Raven hadn't gotten back together with either of them, not that he'd have gotten with her again anyway; they were friends nothing more. Instead she'd gone in a whole new direction with Monty of all people.

Bellamy didn't judge, but it was a shock considering he'd never saw it coming. After the baby situation, he wasn't around Raven enough to know what she did with her private life. He could tell that Finn wasn't happy with the situation as every time he saw him he'd had a permanent scowl on his face. At least that was what he'd assumed he'd been upset about. Ever since Clarke had been taken he didn't think he'd ever seen him smile unless he was around the baby.

Another year had passed and things continued on like normal. Octavia was pregnant. He'd heard the news from Miller. He and Octavia weren't really close anymore, but it had hurt to learn that his baby sister was pregnant with her first child from someone who saw her less than he did. He'd tried to talk to her but all their conversations turned into screaming matches. The only time they'd managed to be in the same room and not disagree about something was nine months later when Xavier was born.

It's been three years since the Ark came down, a little less than three years since the search for Clarke had been called off, two and a half years since he'd accepted the fact that Clarke was dead, two years since Raven had given birth, two years since Claire had been born, and a few months since he'd became an uncle. It's been three years since Bellamy Blake was in charge of the hundred. But today, as he got ready to go to work just like every other day, would change everything. He just didn't know it yet.

* * *

So, I know Clarke isn't in this chapter and I'm not sure she'll be in the next either, but she will definitely be in the one after that. I'm trying to move things at a realistic pace.


	3. The Long Road Back

So, firstly, I am so sorry for how late this is. I so meant to have this chapter up by now, but... I got a little attacked by a virus (more like seven). But don't worry! Everything survived! Those little fuckers shook like the apps on an iPhone when they gotta look at my Trend Micro kicking some ass.

And then I got a little lazy, which doesn't surprise me one bit (story of my life here guys).

But before you start reading, I'd like to apologize for there is no Clarke in this chapter. I tried to fit her in, but she just decided she'd be better off in the next chapter. And I know a lot of you are anxious to see their reunion, but it's gonna be three or four chapters off, so be patient. I promise not to get lazy again! Lol! But on to the goods!

* * *

The quote that inspired this chapter:

_"To me, the season for them is about accepting the importance of the each of them. Clarke is the leader of that group and Bellamy is the rah-rah motivator. But Clarke is the brains of the operation. Bellamy is the heart and Clarke is the brain. I'm not sure how I'd quite put it, but they need each other. Without a brain, you die and without a heart you die. One without the other wouldn't have survived; and the group wouldn't have survived. It really needed both of them and for both of them to come together in the finale it was so they all could make it."_

**— Jason Rothenberg**

* * *

In retrospect it probably wasn't a good idea to be lost in thought while on guard duty, but could anyone blame him? It startled him that Miller could sneak up on him like that. He remembered a time when no one could get the jump on him, well, no one except a certain stubborn blond anyway.

Then his thoughts had started drifting towards her. He was ashamed to say he didn't think of her often. It hurt too much. But today, today he couldn't help it.

"We need to talk," Miller said seriously.

He looked away from the spot he'd been staring at all day long, as if he expected something to change. The grounders had been silent for weeks, but he still sat here, every day, waiting for something to change, which it never did. He didn't want it to change, he liked the quiet, but then Miller and Monroe had to show up and destroy everything.

"What about?" he asked.

Today, today was the day Octavia turned twenty. Maybe that was why he was distracted. Thinking about Octavia, his blood family, made him think about Abby, a woman he'd come to know and respect as much as his own mother, which lead to thinking about Clarke. He hated thinking about her. He'd failed her and that guilt would eat away at him until the day he died.

He couldn't help but be reminded of Jaha's words. Not the real Jaha, but the one his mind had made up three years ago outside an abandoned bunker. He didn't deserve death; so instead, he kept living, barely, every day. Though, he wouldn't exactly call it living. More like drifting through one day and into another. But it was an okay life. His sister was safe, she had a new family, one that wouldn't fail her, one that would always look after her, and she was all grown up. She didn't need him anymore. She hadn't needed him since they'd arrived on earth.

"Changing things," Miller answered.

"What needs to be changed? You should talk to Kane or Jaha about it."

"They won't help."

This conversation was turning slightly suspicious, so Bellamy put his thoughts on hold for the time being to devote his full attention to figuring out what scheme Miller was cooking up now. Over the past few years Miller had been in charge of several fights breaking out among camp. Bellamy knew, but he couldn't find it in himself to turn in the man used to be his second in command, his lieutenant, but that didn't mean he agreed with what he was doing.

"What makes you so sure _I _will," Bellamy countered.

Monroe and Miller shared a look. This was the moment it all came down to. All their planning could be washed down the drain if Bellamy refused. They needed him. He was their leader. Miller had brought together the original hundred, or what was left of them anyway, on the promise that Bellamy would lead them to victory. If he didn't deliver on his promise, everything would be lost.

Miller nodded to Monroe and she stepped away to make sure none of the other guards interrupted their conversation.

"We're starting a rebellion."

Miller didn't waste time, he'd give him that.

"So I heard."

"You know," Miller asked worriedly. As far as he knew, no one knew a thing about what he was doing, unless someone had betrayed him. "Does Jaha know?"

"No," Bellamy admitted. "I didn't tell him."

Miller heaved a sigh of relief. If the council knew about the rebellion, they would search high and low for him, before looking him in a cell for the rest of his life, and he really didn't want to go back to that.

"Listen, Bellamy. We need you."

Bellamy looked up at his once friend, turned fellow guardsmen. No one needed him. They were fools if they thought they did. He had just about lead them to destruction before the Ark came down. He'd been ready to fight a war he knew they wouldn't win, and all for what? Just to prove he wasn't a coward.

"You don't need me."

Miller shook his head, "You're wrong Bellamy. I'll give you some time to think it over. We're having a meeting tomorrow night, outside the east gate."

Bellamy sighed, "I don't need time Miller. I'm not doing it."

He turned to walk away. This conversation wasn't doing anyone any good and if anyone were to overhear he could lose his job. It was the only constant he had in his life, he couldn't lose it too.

"Is this about Clarke?"

Bellamy froze, an anger building up inside him. He turned to give Miller a piece of his mind, but before he could, Miller continued to talk. He'd gotten his lead, and he wasn't about to drop it.

"Do you think this is what she would have wanted?"

"What?" he managed to ground out.

"After Clarke was taken, you gave up. If Clarke was here today, she'd kick your ass to hell and back," Miller hid a reminiscent smile, thinking about the stubborn blonde. "The hundred wasn't just your people, they were hers too. And look what's happened to them. All our hard work has gone to waste. We made earth our home and the Ark has taken it away. I say it's time we took it back."

Bellamy was staring at him. He was afraid he might have hit a nerve by bringing up Clarke. Bellamy didn't like it when her name was mentioned. He supposed it was because he probably blamed himself for what had happened to her. But they didn't have any more time to waste on this sad ass pity party. They needed their leader back.

"If you change your mind, you know where we'll be."

He left and Bellamy was left alone with his thoughts, and for the first time in three years, he wasn't okay with that arrangement.

* * *

He didn't know who to talk to about this. He didn't really have any friends, none that he could go to with this anyway. There was only one person he could talk to and they weren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment. But Octavia would just have to listen.

"Is this about the rebellion?" she asked just about as soon as he'd walked through the door.

"You know about it too?" He shouldn't have been surprised. Miller wasn't stupid. He wanted to get to him and he knew that the way to do that would be to go through his sister. Damn Miller.

"Yeah, just about all of the original hundred do," she paused. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a stupid thing to do," he replied without hesitation, continuing when she scoffed at him. "It is. We have a good life here, Octavia. Good jobs, families. Why they would even think this was a good idea is beyond me."

Octavia was staring at him, a curious look on her face as if she was trying to figure him out.

"What?"

Octavia smiled a sad smile, "The Bellamy Blake I knew, the one that I respected, would love this idea."

"Yeah, well," Bellamy shifted uncomfortably. "We've all changed since the Ark came down."

"No," she shook her head. "Just you. You changed while everyone else stayed the same. And to be honest, I think this started before the Ark came down."

"What are you talking about, O?" He was getting tired of this conversation.

"You changed the day the Grounders took Clarke."

He shook his head in wonder, "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because it's true," she sassed.

He glared at her, "I'm still the same guy, O."

Octavia laughed, "No, the same guy wouldn't be questioning the rebellion, he'd be leading it."

Bellamy stayed silent. Mostly because he knew she was right. He remembered the guy he'd been; the reckless rebel who had played on everyone's fears and used them to his own advantage. That wasn't him anymore. That man was a leader; he'd done what he'd had to do to survive. The man he was now was a coward. He was scared to lead these people. Mostly because he knew he'd probably screw up again.

"If you really miss Clarke, then honor her memory. Lead the rebellion," she pleaded. "We can't do it without you."

For a second, a split second, Octavia thought that she'd managed to get through to him. There was a fire in his eyes at the mention of Clarke. But just as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone, replaced with the broken shell of her brother, his eyes lost in despair.

"No," Bellamy shook his head, tears filling his eyes. "I can't, O. I'm not good enough."

"That's bull and you know it," Octavia raised her voice. "My brother, the one who walked out of my life three years ago, wouldn't have cared if he wasn't good enough. He would have kept fighting anyway, just to prove to everyone that he could."

"Octaiva…" Bellamy started.

"No," she cried, tears spilling over her cheeks.

Her brother was gone. She'd lost him three years ago, but even after all this time there was some part of her that had held on to the hope that maybe he'd find his way back to her. She was so stupid to let herself have hope. To think that things could change.

"Get out," she grounded out.

"O."

"I said get out!"

Bellamy knew that there was no getting through to her, so he did as she asked and left. He had some thinking to do.

* * *

Miller looked apprehensively over the anxious crowd that had been growing louder over time. There would probably be riot when he told them the news. He'd failed. They'd been stalling for over an hour, but Bellamy hadn't shown. He had to break the news.

He gave a loud whistle and the crowd died down immediately.

Miller looked out over the crowd. He saw Octavia towards the back. She wouldn't meet his gaze but even from the distance he could see she was crying. Jasper was at her side offering what little comfort he could, but it wasn't helping.

With the crowd waiting, Miller cleared his throat. Might as well get it over with.

"Bellamy won't be joining us."

The mummers started quickly and despite doing his best, Miller couldn't quite them. His eyes went to the back of the room. Octavia was looking him dead in the eye and they both knew. They were doomed before they'd even started. Breaking from her gaze he tried his best to get the crowd quiet again.

"Stop!" he shouted. "Just because we don't have Bellamy doesn't me we'll lose."

"Don't you see?" someone from the crowd shouted. "We've already lost."

"No," Miller denied. "You're wrong."

"Actually, he's right."

For the first time since the meeting had started, no one made a sound. One by one, all heads in the crowd turned to face the man who'd said those words in surprise. Bellamy Blake was standing at the back of the crowd, his arms crossed over his chest. But that wasn't what was surprising. Bellamy wasn't in his guardsmen uniform. No one had seen him without it since the moment he'd gotten the job. They'd all forgotten what he looked like without it. His hair wasn't slicked back anymore, rather it was a mess of curls that reminded them all of the Bellamy Blake that had lead them through the wasteland they called earth not three years ago. Gone was the stiff posture, replaced with a causal demeanor that seemed foreign now. He was in his regular clothes. Just a short sleeve shirt with a thick jacket, protecting him from the winter elements. This was the Bellamy Blake they needed, the one the'd missed.

And here, three years later, it looked like time hadn't changed a thing. But they all knew better.

Bellamy took a good look at how everyone had changed over the last three years. Some of them he barely recognized. They were all staring at him, some glaring as if they blamed him for everything that had gone wrong with their lives. And maybe they were right. He'd given up on them. He took a deep breath before making his way around the crowd to where Miller was standing, the crowds' eyes following his every move.

"Three years ago we started a war," he began. "And we lost."

There were a few mummers; people were wondering what his point was.

"Only it wasn't with the grounders, but with ourselves. Three years ago we lost the brains of our group, which inevitably broke the heart of our group as well," he said the last part mainly to himself. "We've sat back on the sidelines and watched as the Ark took control, as they took everything we created and used it for themselves."

He paused, remembering supporting the Ark on their decisions. Going along with what they said just because it was easier for him. Just because it was easier to forget her.

Bellamy continued, "We might have lost our princess… and even our king for a while. But I say it's time we get back on our feet. _I say, _it's time we fought back." There were a few shouts from the crowd. "Some of us have changed, some for the better and some for the worst. But others have stayed the same, gotten stronger even."

He looked across the sea of people to his sister. She was crying. Not from disappointment like she had been the day before, but because she was proud. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I'm sad to say that I was one of the first to change. And it was for the worst," he paused. The crowd was silent, taking in his every word. "I don't know how good of a leader I am anymore. But all day, I've been watching everyone. Seeing, for the first time in so long, how far we've fallen."

Everyone looked to the person beside them. They were equals here, but behind those walls, they were nobody's. They were the lower-class of society. Bellamy was angry at himself for letting things go so far, but he was here now and if he had anything to with it, things would change.

Bellamy raised his voice, "But that ends now."

The crowd roared in agreement. He took his time looking over them. These were his people. He'd said it once before, but over time he'd forgotten it. He wouldn't forget again.

Bellamy smirked, "We are no longer members of the Ark!"

Bellamy paused as the people grew louder. Yeah, these were his people.

"We're the hundred."

The crowd cheered once again and Bellamy looked to his left to Miller standing beside him. Bellamy reached a hand out and clapped him on the back.

"Thanks," he said softly, just so he could hear.

Miller gave him a small smile and nodded.

Bellamy glanced up at the sky, a slight smile across his face. His princess would be proud.

* * *

Only little did he know that that particular princess had certain plans of her own.


	4. Gone On Long Enough

I would like to start out by apologizing for the lateness of this chapter. I got stuck with some writers block, which finally cleared up, so I was all set to have it up last week, but my niece had to be taken to the hospital so everything got hectic and I couldn't finish it. But I'm still here and still writing. And if anyone was worried, my niece is fine now, just a broken arm and staples in her head.

Secondly, I'd like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I felt like it was a good place to end as it sets up the next chapter which I have already written more than half of. So be expecting that within the week.

And lastly, I promise never to be this late again! I swear!

Now, here's Clarke guys. I know you guys were wondering about her!

* * *

"Please Anya," Clarke begged. "This has gone on long enough, don't you think?"

They had been walking the forest for about a half hour when she'd decided to speak up. They had turned around and started back for the grounder's camp about five minutes ago. The only times she was allowed out of the camp was when she could convince the new leader that she needed to scout for medical supplies and her hands were always kept bound behind her back to lessen the likelihood of an escape attempt. They didn't do anything about her mouth though, so she always tries to convince Anya to let her go every time they leave camp. This time was no different.

"You know I do," she agreed. "But I don't have the power to call a truce anymore. I was relieved of my duties when the rest of your people came down, remember?"

"How could I forget?" She thinks about them all the time. The people she'd left behind. Many times, she had tried to escape. She'd even succeeded once, but she had ended up dangling from a tree only to be caught again a few hours later.

She'd been surprised when she wasn't punished for trying to escape. Looking back on it now, it had probably been something Anya had made sure of. That had been another surprise, her friendship with the grounder leader, former grounder leader, anyway. She'd been relieved of her duties, though Clarke wasn't exactly a hundred percent sure why. She expected it had something to do with Anya's tactics used against the hundred. She now realized how peaceful Anya seemed compared to her bosses. The one's she took orders from. Now they were a scary bunch. Clarke had only met them once on the rare occasions that they came into Anya's camp which were now being led by her brother, Niche, who was by far more ruthless than her. She had overheard them talking one night when she was planning an escape. She had heard their plan to storm the hundreds camp and had turned around and went straight back to her prison. Tonight was not a good night to be caught escaping. Not with those… monsters there. She shuddered to think about what would happen to her if she'd gotten caught.

It was a year since that night and the men had been back only once and Clarke had been on her best behavior, except, of course, when she'd snuck out to eavesdrop on their conversation. She had to make sure her friends were still alive. Somehow, the hundred had managed to hold them back. She was ashamed to say it, but she hadn't thought they'd had it in them. No, she knew they didn't have it in them. She had found Anya after that, demanding to know what had happened, that there had to be something she wasn't telling her. Anya wasn't even the least bit surprised that her prisoner had come marching into her living courters. How many times had she caught her escaping or in the middle of attempting an escape? She wasn't that worried at the moment because she knew Clarke knew better than to attempt an escape with the higher ups in town.

She herself wouldn't have minded letting the kid go, but she was her last piece of leverage here. Without her, she'd have no reason to be around. It was her job to guard Clarke after she had been released from her position as leader, her methods proving too soft for the others to understand.

Clarke had been beyond furious when she discovered that she had kept the fact that more people from the sky had come down. She hadn't been allowed outside at the time when it had happened. Being allowed outside her prison had only been permitted in the last two years and even then, only at night. After that night Anya had taken to watching the sky people's camp more closely when she was out on hunting trips, just to have stuff to report back to her captive. They only talked about the sky people when they were alone, because she knew that the others would not support her friendship with their prisoner. They would think of it as a betrayal and she guessed it sort of was in many ways.

"Do you have any news about them?" Clarke asked, breaking Anya out of her thoughts.

"There is a rebellion being formed," Anya smiled slightly at the thought. She had watched their meeting from afar. The kids were just as reckless as they had been when they'd arrived on the ground. She found it refreshing in a way.

"A what," Clarke stopped walking and turned to her, confusion marring her face. "I thought you said everyone was happy. Bellamy, Octavia, Finn, Jasper, Monty, Raven…"

"I said," Anya interrupted. "For the most part they were happy. The one you call Bellamy is in charge of it from what I saw."

Clarke smiled, "Of course he is."

Anya glanced at her from the corner of her eye, "You feel something for him?"

"What?" Clarke laughed. "Alright, I'll forgive you for that statement because you didn't see me with him back home. Me and Bellamy?" she continued to laugh at the idea.

"This Bellamy person, you were with him during your stay at your camp?"

"No, not like that," Clarke blushed. "He's obnoxious, rude, and way too overprotective of the people he cares about."

"Yes," Anya stated as if she was beginning to understand. "That last part would get on my nerves too."

Clarke smiled. Of course that would be the worst thing out of that sentence for Anya. She was surrounded by rude and obnoxious people all the time, but no one dared to be protective over her lest they get a spear through the leg. In all honesty, Clarke would have loved to have been on the receiving end of his overprotectiveness every now and again. But like she'd said, Bellamy only got over protective about the people he cared about. And that didn't include her. Besides, she could take care of herself. She didn't need a man to do that for her. But still, it would've been nice to have someone who cared about her, besides Wells those first few days on the ground. She'd had Finn for a while, but even that had been severed with the news of a secret girlfriend. Bellamy though, he wasn't the type to let anyone get in his way.

"If you don't have feelings for him, why do you smile when his name is brought up?" Anya asked.

"I don't," Clarke denied.

"Yes, you do," Anya argued. "In fact you just did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I…" Clarke sighed in frustration. "Look, Bellamy was my partner, and yeah, he was a good leader and had a tendency to be sweet after he got over that whole, wanting to kill me thing."

"What?"

"Long story."

Anya nodded, though she wasn't sure if she understood. If someone had tried to kill her they would no longer be alive, but this boy was obviously still walking around. She'd offer to kill him herself, but she didn't think Clarke would agree for her to kill her boyfriend. Speaking of, was she still talking about him?

"Then there's his anger issues, don't even get me started on that. Do you know how many people I had to treat because he'd gotten mad and punched them in the face?" she asked rhetorically before continuing with her ramble. "Less than I have to here, but still, it was a lot for one guy. And even if he is hot and I may have had a dream or two…" she cut herself off, realizing she'd said too much.

Anya turned her head and gave her a smirk.

"Shut up."


End file.
